catsoftheclans3fandomcom-20200213-history
Cats Of The Clans Wiki talk:Charart
For Approval Blue (K) Isn't one of my favs, but she's still pretty cute.. :) Rainlegs Just blur the shading a bit. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Wolfstar (L) - For Approval The shading is awful... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Just blur the shading some more and shrink the earpink a tad. :) Rainlegs Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hold on. I already had this reserved. Leopardclaw, next time, please look at the reservation chart closely before you reserve a charart. ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 10:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure that no one else had reserved it when I reserved it... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Gosh, I really hate my sister! Sorry for that Leopardclaw. I was away from my computer for awhile, and my sister must have commented that. It seems she also reserveed this image for me to. She loves messing up my stuff. Sorry again Leopardclaw! ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 10:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. It's something my brother would do too. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm so glad my sister's decent... ;) Anyway, the blurring on his right ear's earpink is a little blotchy; so smooth it out a tad, and fix the blurred lineart on his muzzle, chest (?), tail, back (?), and (his front) left arm. Rainlegs And rename this,"Wolfstar.leader". Rainlegs Reuploaded'' LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 20:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) One last thing: The nose should be gray; as gray cats have matching noses. :) Rainlegs 00:17, July 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Icestar (L) - For Approval Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you darken the shading a little more? Rainlegs Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Remove the waste around her haunch area. Rainlegs And rename this,"Icestar.leader". Rainlegs Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 20:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) There's still a little waste around the haunch and tail area. Other then that, this looks great! Rainlegs Reuploaded'' LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Where's your light source? The shading really shouldn't be a straight line; you should add some behind the legs, too. Rainlegs 01:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Lightpelt (D) - For Approval I think a more suitable name for her would have been Carrotface! XD LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading. (I like Carrotface, too! ;) ) Rainlegs Carrotface Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) There's some waste along her back, and blurred lineart. Fix those, and smooth the shading out some more. Rainlegs Rename this "Lightpelt.deputy". Rainlegs Add earpink. ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 13:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded I redid Carrotface. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Darken the earpink and blur the shading and markings. Rainlegs 18:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Darken the earpink some more. If you want, I can give you a color swab. Rainlegs 01:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Colour swab, please. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:38, July 16, 2011 (UTC) This should be good.... Try it on the ear, so I can see if it stands out enough. :P Rainlegs 03:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Snowgaze (MC) - For Approval Yey for SnowClan! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you blur the shading some more? Then I'll approve this loverly image. Rainlegs Reuploaded I really must stop doing white cats. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) The shading is really blotchy around her chest/neck/middle area. Can you smooth it out? Rainlegs And rename this, like all the other images, "Snowgaze.medcat". Rainlegs And fix the blurred lineart. :P Rainlegs Reuploaded I redid her.19:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) It looks much better now! Blur the shading more, and fix the lineart a bit on right ear. ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 02:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) And blur the paws. Rainlegs 03:50, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Cassie Cassie! Comments? Rainlegs 21:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) (Note: And, no, we will not have a dog lineart, as shapes vary with breeds.) She looks lovely! I'd just say behind the front leg, there's a blob of shading, blur it. But, since when have we done dogs? Slightly confused.... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Where exactly? Rainlegs 00:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) On the front left leg, just behind it there is a triangular bit. It needs blurring. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:39, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That was blurred lineart, not shading. :S I fixed it. Rainlegs 02:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Looks great. Approved? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Nightshade Comments? Rainlegs 04:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Why is there a black line above his eye? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) It's the string that holds up his eye patch. :) Rainlegs 03:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Starlight Comments? Rainlegs 04:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Tarrent Comments? Rainlegs 01:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) OMG! He is so cute! Or is it a she? xD Anyways, blur the shading a bit. Looks awesome! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 03:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Dawn Comments? Rainlegs 01:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. (Because of Rainey's comment above) Rainlegs 03:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Bluerain (W) You guys likey? :) Rainlegs 04:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow, it's AWSOME! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:40, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink a bit larger. Other than that, it's AMAZING. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 03:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Archives Approved [1] [2] [3] Declined [1] Chat Join May I join please? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 13:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes-sir-ee! I'll go add you in. Rainlegs Question If I want to do a lab cat, do I just post it here? Or any cat? And can I make up what they look like if they have no page? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You can do any cat that has a page. If there's no page, just tell meh or Rainwillow, whoever added the name, and we'll try to make it as fast as possible. :) Rainlegs Ok, well I would like to do Talon (in the lab), and he has no page. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll go add it... Just remember, no special effects on his labcat version, since he hasn't been altered yet. Rainlegs Ok! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 07:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hey everyone. I just want to warn you that I may not be on here very much at the moment, since i've come down with Walking Pneumonia and an ear infection. I should be better in a few days, but until then, no. :P Rainlegs Hope you get better soon! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Eye Color Sorry if I should never be on here *Blush*...But on Lightgaze's page, I noticed it said "deep green eyes" (or dark :P), but then when I looked at her queen pixel, it had blue eyes. I was just wondering if who made the Lightgaze pixel forgot her eye color or something If it should really be blue, I could change it or just have it stay deep (or dark) green eyes, but then shouldn't someone tweak her pixel to have green eyes? BreezeSky 19:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You have every right to be on here! And thanks Bree! Someone will fix that soon. =D ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 10:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I just want to clarify something: Her eyes were deep green when I colored the blank, but may have turned slightly blue when I added highlights. On my computer, they appear green, however. :P Rainlegs If it did turn slightly blue when you added highlights, shouldn't we just say she had dark blue eyes instead of dark green since we wouldn't get other people confused with the charat eye color and the descripion eye color? If so, I don't mind changing it, if Rainlegs wants it changed..That is, so others won't be confused. BreezeSky 21:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You people can sort this out. Go ahead and change either one; I don't care. :) Rainlegs